


Lost and Found

by ThePinkBlossom



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AND WENT WITH IT, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, I seriously don't know, Kinda?, Kissing, Meeting after the years, Ragnarok AU, idek, just had this idea, sooooo, they're meeting after years of so kind of fluff, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBlossom/pseuds/ThePinkBlossom
Summary: Ragnarok AU - Separated years ago, Thor and MC (main character) meet each other again in the most unusual and unexpected circumstances…





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in a way that doesn’t determine whether the main female character can be treated as an OC or rather as a ‘reader pov’, so I guess the interpretation is up to you! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters, I'm just borrowing them.

                _He was ready._

                Heavy breastplate on his chest, a shield in his left hand and a sword in his right, balancing his both sides, giving him at least the illusion of control of his own life and his own fate. They laughed at him when he asked for the cape but he was stubborn and shaking their heads with amusement – they gave it to him. And now it was flapping behind his back, fabric stroking skin on his shoulders, reminding him of old times, reminding him of a home he had to leave and reminding him who he truly was. _Thor. God of Thunder._ They might have taken away his hammer, they might have taken away his hair, they might have taken away his freedom, but they couldn’t take away his pride, his bloodline, his strength, his power. Maybe he was degraded to being a slave, a warrior trained just for Grandmaster’s entertainment, but he didn’t plan of giving up without a fight. He was a warrior after all and if he had to die, right here, right now, he would do this with honor.

                Taking a deep breath he moved, going a few steps ahead, turning his head to look around, at the crowd, watching him with pure interest, seeing a new warrior for the first time. They’ve already started to make their bets. Will he win? Will he prove he is worthy? Will he defeat Grandmaster’s pet? Or soon enough will he be laying on the arena, bleeding out, giving his soul to the spirits? No one knew, no one was sure, except him.

                _He was here to win._

                He adjusted his visor, taking a deep breath and tensed his muscles, taking a few more steps, standing almost in the middle of the arena, patiently waiting. He wasn’t planning on dying today, he wasn’t planning on losing. He was here to win, to earn a respect, to earn his freedom and win his chance to get back home. Home, waiting for him, waiting for his help. He hit his sword against the shield he was holding, the loud noise echoing around and his steel gaze locked on the gate in front of him, opening slowly, ready to free whatever creature was waiting for him on the other side.

                _He wasn’t afraid. He was ready._

_\- - -  
_

                **_She was ready._**

_Her hair braided loosely on the one side, the rest of them falling freely in a soft waves on her back and shoulders; her chest covered with the leather armor, protecting her from the attacks of her enemies; her daggers hidden on the both side of her hips and another two of them on her back. They always asked her how simple knifes were always enough for her, how did she manag to live for that long, not even using a bigger weapon? But she just kept on smiling to them, her smirk being an innocent ‘I don’t know’ but also a warning, a threat for those who wanted to get too close to her. She heard a roar coming from the arena and she smiled, corners of her lips lifting, when she straightened her back, ready for whatever was waiting for her on the other side._

_When she got here for the first time, they quickly assumed she will live through only one fight, well, maybe two if she would be lucky enough. But they didn’t know her, they didn’t know the world she was from, they didn’t know hours of training she spent on mastering being a perfect warrior, they didn’t know her at all. She was winning over and over again, two fights, ten, a hundred and soon she became a Grandmaster’s favourite, his pupil. By earning his respect she earned his protection and she knew that even if any harm would come from hands of her enemies, he won’t ever allow to let them kill her. Maybe it was unfair, maybe the world was unfair, but she deserved it. Her hard work brought her to the place she was now and she wasn’t planning on giving up her title, on giving up being a champion, on being the best._

_She took a deep breath when she heard another roar and once again she smirked, knowing they probably already started to make bets. Who will win? How will the fight go? Will her opponent be defeated immediately? Or will it take a few long rounds of equally good fight until they will finish? No one could predict that and that’s what she was living for. That rush of adrenaline, feeling of something unknown coming, that feeling of being **alive**. The gate in front of her started to move and girl made a few steps forward, slowly coming through them, right into the light of the arena, squinting her  eyes, letting them adapt to the sudden brightness. In the distance she already noticed a big, broad figure, surprisingly of a man, waiting for her, waiting for the fight. But she didn’t feel fear, didn’t plan on running away._

_**She was ready.**_

**_\- - -  
_ **

When the gate opened, Thor didn’t see any sign of a creature he was expecting. Somewhere deep in his mind he was almost sure some kind of giant, mutant will storm from the gate and attack him immediately. But to his surprise, he didn’t see any kind of a monster, creature from another world. _No._ Instead he saw another human, a small tall figure in the distance, slowly approaching him. Instead _… He saw a woman._

                For a moment he was shocked, astonished by the view in front of him. _A woman._ He was supposed to fight a woman. He hesitated, slowly shifting his weight from one leg to another. How could he possibly fight with her? How was he supposed to hurt her? Or worse – to kill her? He didn’t doubt she knew how to fight, he already met enough female warriors in his life to know, that woman should never be underestimated. But even if she was ready to fight, if she was ready to kill him – was he? He nervously tightened the grip on his sword and when he noticed she didn’t stop, he moved again, towards her.

                But the closer he was, the closer _she_ was, the more distracted and confused he was. There was… something in her… Something that didn’t let him avert his eyes, didn’t let him to look back and he could only look _at her_. Something in the way she was walking, in the way her legs moved across the sand on the arena; something in the way her hair moved with her every step, something in the way she moved her hand to brush away some of her golden strands of hair; something in the way her hands clenched on her daggers, ready to raise them; something… _almost familiar._

He quickened his pace, with furrowed brows approaching her quicker and quicker, until finally he started to notice features of her face. The straight, small nose; full lips in that tempting rose color, almost asking for kisses, _his kisses;_ and those eyes… Their gazes met and even if they still were a few meters apart from each other, that one look of her grey eyes was enough to pierce through him, through his soul, suddenly flooding his mind with memories, the ones he thought were long lost, forgotten. He knew those eyes, he looked into them for too many times to just forget, even if years have passed since the last time he had a chance to look into them. And in that moment _he knew_ , he knew that it wasn’t just a feeling, it wasn’t just him being stupidly attracted to a woman sent to kill him, in that moment he knew…

                _It was her._

_\- - -  
_

_For a moment she was truly surprised. She was used to jotunheim giants, creatures made of rock or those resembling huge mutated bugs. Those were her usual opponents on this arena, each of them causing nothing but despise when she was looking at them. So she needed a few seconds to truly accept the fact that the man waiting for her on the other side was ‘just’ another human. She was brought back to reality by the sudden roar of public, the crowd cheering her name and she raised her head, looking at them, slowly raising one of her daggers, grinning from ear to ear, a sound on the edge of growl and laugh leaving her lips. And then she  turned around again, looking at her opponent as she started to walk._

_She didn’t rush, there was no need to, he didn’t have any way out of here, any way to run away. But the closer she was approaching him, the more she felt like she already saw him somewhere, like he wasn’t a complete stranger to her. He let her eyes wander over his silhouette, moving across his muscled arms. One thing she was sure of – that man was a warrior and probably had hundreds of fights in his life. Maybe finally time has come when she was meant to meet with an equally trained warrior? Maybe she was even supposed to die from his hand? She proudly raised her chin, with no fear looking straight into his eyes, crystal blue eyes, as her mind noted. And as soon as their eyes met, she felt a rush of warmth spreading through her body, noticing how his steel gaze suddenly softened, just from one look at her face. Oh, the way he looked at her, just like…_

_Her heart almost stopped in her chest when her mind gave her an idea, **an impossible idea** , the one that was far too crazy to be true. But… It’s been so long, couldn’t it be true? Couldn’t it be him? She couldn’t be sure, it could have been just a naïve dream of a small girl, missing too much, but somehow, deep down, she knew that her mind wasn’t playing any tricks on her, somewhere deep in her heart she knew, what she was feeling was true._

_That it was him._

_\- - -  
_

He was almost sure that it was just a feeling, his mind playing tricks on him, maybe he was suffering from more severe head injury than he thought. He felt like heart in his chest stopped for a few seconds, voice of reason telling him that it was impossible, that this woman was sent to kill him and he should be alert, that it could have been just a cruel trick. But his heart was telling him differently, feeding him with hope, the one he didn’t feel in a very long time, hope that it _may_ be happening. But on the other hand… After all, how could it be possible that after all those years, not only it would be her, but she would be here, she would even remember him.

                _But she did._

                _The way she looked at him, the way her eyes widened, his gaze moving across his body, his face, slowly finding more and more similarities to the man she once loved, her mind reminding her all those moments they shared together, memories flooding her, crazy beating of her heart ignoring the voice of reason in her head, telling her to be careful, telling her it is impossible.. But she didn’t care. And she knew it was really happening. That he was as real as she was._

                _He couldn’t fight her._ He didn’t want to, he couldn’t hurt someone who was probably the first love of his life, the one that was taken away from him, so violently. And now she was here, in front of him and he could only think about closing her in his arms again. For years he thought she was dead, but now she was alive, safe and sound. His whole body trembled and he loosened the tight grip of hands on his weapon. His sword and shield fell to the ground, meeting it with a loud clank and the whole crowd gasped, the echo of astonished voices moving around.

                _But he didn’t care._

                The only thing, the only person he cared about right now was a tall blonde standing still too far away, almost like a frozen statue, their eyes never leaving each other, not a single word escaping their lips when after what felt like eternity they both started to move. Slowly at first, step after step, when they were almost hesitant, unsure if they were right? If they recognized each other properly? Or maybe it was just an illusion, a mistake, a cruel trick on them both? Thor’s hands reached out to his helmet, yanking it off of his head and he threw it away, to the ground, hearing the gasps of the crowd increased. Frankly he was shocked that Grandmaster didn’t stop it already, didn’t do something to encourage them to fight, didn’t do _anything_. _But he didn’t care._ They were walking faster and faster, until they almost started to run, their hands reaching out to each other, trying to take hold of themselves as soon as possible, wanting to make sure that it wasn’t just a dream, that it was a reality, that their minds and eyes didn’t trick them. That all those years of longing, or yearning were meant to end, right here and right now.

 

_And finally they met._

 

                He reached out to her, gently grabbing her face in his hands, slowly stroking skin on her cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes never leaving hers, looking  deeply into them, making sure that it was really her, that she was really here, with him. As soon as he did, her hands closed around his neck, her warm hand at the back of his head, hesitantly grasping the endings of his short hair, her eyes opening wide in a shock, but those shy sparkles of joy in her eyes were saying more than thousand words, when she was trying so hard to suppress a smile. Maybe they were standing there for only a second, maybe a few minutes or maybe for an hour, but in that moment, time seemed to stop around them. They wanted to say so much, they wanted to ask for so many things, but not a single word escaped their lips. What would they even begin with? _Where were you? I thought you were dead? It’s been so long… Was life treating you well? What happened to your hair? Did you find the happiness, the love you were chasing after? Were you… Are you happy?_ Dozens, hundreds of words, questions flooding their minds, but every one of them was not enough, was not the proper one to ask right now.

                So they just stood there, hands discovering each other’s bodies for the first time in years, her hands moving across his steel muscles, finding new, unfamiliar scars under her fingertips, realizing with all might how much he had changed through all that time, how much he probably had to suffer, all those wars, battles, endless fights… Her hands moved higher, her trembling palms grabbing his face, feeling the rough beard under her skin when she moved her fingers over his cheeks, much rougher than she remembered, a few wrinkles already marking his skin here of there. _How long has it been? Ten years? More?_ Corners of her lips raised in a half smile, when her eyes locked on his short hair. Oh, how many times she was telling him to finally cut them short and he finally did. Willingly or not… A soft gasp escaped her lips when he felt his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer, her chest colliding with his, for a moment making her breathless.

                She has changed so much… She was barely a girl when their paths diverged and now she was a woman. _A beautiful, grown up woman she was always meant to be._ And she was always meant to be his… Her skin felt like velvet under the touch of his calloused hands and even if he noticed some old scars, bad treated wounds who now marked her – he didn’t care. Nothing of that truly mattered, not when he could finally meet her again. Their breaths were mixing together, silent whispers, almost inaudible, leaving their lips, their foreheads touching and their eyes never leaving each other.

                And when he was staring into her eyes, he finally understood that even after all those years she was missing him as much as he missed her. In her eyes he saw the same longing, the same regret of all the time they had lost. With no hesitation anymore he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. They didn’t hear the gasps of crowd anymore, frankly they didn’t hear any other noises or sounds because when they kissed, the outer world seemed to stop existing around them. They were only the two of them, closed in each other’s embrace, finally finding themselves after so many years of missing each other.

                It’s been years and yet his lips were so familiar like only minutes passed from their last kiss. They were just like she remembered, sweet and tender, yet desperate and hungry, almost like he was afraid that this kiss may be their last one. That familiar way his thumbs brushed skin on her cheeks, stroking them gently; the way his lips moved against hers when he was slowly adding more pressure, deepening the kiss; the way her arms tangled around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair almost against her will, almost like they were learned to do only this. When he finally pulled away, slowly, almost unwillingly, they were both breathing heavily and Thor kept staring at her, his clear blue eyes looking at her with tenderness, the one she missed so much, afraid that if he’ll take his eyes off of her, she will disappear once again, for another ten years.

                They would stay like this even longer until a clear, loud voice brought them back to reality, the one unmistakably belonging to the Grandmaster, with all its might reminding them where they really were right now.

                “Can someone explain to me why the two of my warriors are making out instead of fighting?”


End file.
